


Recovering from Battle

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After the events of the ending of Merged the boys recover and consider their next moves.





	Recovering from Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thank you to everyone for waiting but welcome to the offical beginning of Altered the sequel to Merged! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as we catch up with our once again singular links, and their darks of course.

Legend’s house was surprisingly calm, the heroes and few darks that had come with them were all asleep or sitting quietly. Everyone was still processing what had happened. Time still hadn’t woken up and Wild was sitting with him watching for whenever the elder awoke. Legend had retreated into his own room, and they’d all left him alone, after all none of them had been through the same thing he had. 

Tempest was sitting off in a corner away from the others. Other than Shadow he was the only one that had joined them. The other darks had just disappeared quickly. 

Twilight reclined against a wall watching the others. It seemed so peaceful despite all the recent trouble, or possibly because of it.

“It's strange isn’t it.” Wild’s said, Twilight turned to look at his cub who still sat by twilights side. “Savage and Noble. How much they cared about each other.”

“How much do you know about it?” Twilight questioned, though he’d only really learned the basics from his connection with Savage, the dark had been less than forthcoming, but when they shared dreams Twilight had seen glimpses into the past.

“Pretty much everything, Noble may have been guarded but his memories had a habit of seeping into mine, sometimes I see them as my own. Even helped me put back together some memories of who I was before the Calamity. Savage raised Noble, he did a good job too. He showed compassion and understanding, something I really never thought they’d be capable of.” Wild looked away for Time to stare at Twilight. “They’re more like us than we thought.”

Of course, this was the boy who befriended a horse god, Twilight reminded himself as he considered the fondness that Wild seemed to have grown for the dark.

“They certainly had their struggles, but deep down they have a thirst for destruction and death that never goes away. They are born out of what we hate about ourselves after all.” Twilight commented. He’d hated the idea of being feral ever since he’d gotten his wolf form, it was one thing to fight and kill for a cause but the idea of killing for sport of joy had always haunted the back of his mind. He’d seen wolves attack and kill for no other reason than the thrill of the chase.

“It’s not like that.” Wild shook his head. “They don’t come from us, or our darkness. They’re something else. Noble didn’t know everything. They may be tied to us through the mirrors but something else created them. They’re even older than we are. A dark hasn’t been born in centuries.”

Twilight was stunned at that, he had a sense that Savage had been through alot be he always acted mentally about the same age as Twilight, but centuries. And Twilight was willing to be Savage wasn’t even the youngest dark, or erembour either.

“Are you going to tell the others? About the darks age and origin?” Twilight asked, looking at his cub he saw as he had before that Wild was really quite mature, he may enjoy causing chaos and running well Wild, but he was mature and more traveled that most of them.

“I think its something we may need to talk to our dark guest about, perhaps Ravio’s dark will be willing to fill in some gaps.” Wild suggested. “But doesn’t that say something about our relationship? That Savage and Noble found each other, years before either of us were born, and formed that connection."

“I suppose it does. I guess fate had a reason for drawing us together, both light and dark.” Twilight took a look around the room and sighed. "You should get some sleep, it's been a long day for everyone."

_____________________________________

The heroes woke up at sunrise the next morning, even Time was awake unaware of what had happened at the end of the battle. Finally Legend, Ravio and the dark, Curse, entered the room as Wild was making breakfast. 

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Twilight said pulling Legend aside. 

"I would like to know that as well." Time interjected standing up near the others. Twilight looked back at his mentor.

"Wild, Four, Shadow and I were the last ones there. Once Eternal finally gave up and separated from you Callous came forward. He had Eternals mirror and Eternal tried to call his bluff. But Callous smashed it to pieces. Eternal is dead, for good this time." Twilight explained, he noticed how Time stuffiness slightly.

"I thought he was dead once before, hopefully you're right." The elder added his eyes far away. 

"He won't be coming back. No dark even the most powerful could survive the shattering of his mirror." Curse spoke up interjecting. "Eternal was one of the oldest and strongest of us but he's gone for real. The real threat here is Callous."

"What do you know about Callous?" Twilight questioned the dark, Curse took a breath and continued his face confident.

"Callous is somewhere in the middle age of the darks, he's older than me but not by much. He became a true dark relatively early because he was one by the time I awakened. He keeps to himself and avoids the others more than the other true darks, avoids lights too." Curse explained. "I don't know why he would have gotten the witch to help him, he's never seemed like the kind to ask for help."

"He wants us dead." Hyrule said drawing the attention of others attention, the hero was sitting his shoulders slumped in and his head bowed. "He wants all of us dead, the darks and the lights."

"Why? What does he have to gain from that?" Legend questioned his face agape.

Hyrule shrugged. "I don't know, he never told me. Reading his mind or emotions wasn't easy, his mind was like a cage. I couldn't get in and couldn't get out."

None of them really responded as they tried to absorb that fact. This wasn't a villain bent on conquest or power it was a mad man out for carnage. Power corrupts and makes them weak but true insanity only made him more dangerous, there would be no reasoning or talking, killed or be killed is all.

"What can we do?" Time asked. "What do we need to do to stop him?"

"The mirror." Twilight spoke. "We have to find his mirror before he comes back to finish what he started.


End file.
